I am
by InsomniaticFrenchToast
Summary: This is yet ANOTHER oneshot I made to keep you guys occupied while I try to get through my writers block.
1. Naruto

I am a boy and a monster.

"_Catch him don't let that monster escape!"_

I wonder about my mother and father, are they proud of me?

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't remember your parents."_

I hear an evil as old as time.

"_Naruto don't you wish you could kill them, kill them all?"_

I see my friend and rival betraying our village.

"_I will never become stronger in this pathetic village."_

I want to become the greatest hokage, so that my parents might be proud.

"_You're a failure how will you ever be a hokage!"_

I am a boy and a monster.

"_You are the nine-tailed fox!"_

I pretend I'm happy just to hide my pain.

"_I would never go on a date with you!"_

I feel love for those that see me.

"_Great idea Naruto!"_

I touch the tears that I cry inside.

"_No Sasuke!"_

I worry I'll never be remembered as somebody.

"_Naruto-kun h-hel-lo."_

I cry when I'm alone and all is silent.

"_Mom, Dad where are you now?"_

I am a boy and a monster.

"_Stay away from him he is a bad child!"_

I understand that I am a ninja and ninja can't show emotion.

"_Shinobi rule number five, a shinobi can't show emotion on the battlefield."_

I say I will never give up and I will always keep my promises.

"_I'll bring him back Sakura don't you worry, a promise of a lifetime."_

I dream about all my friends that have changed while I was away.

"_Hinata is that you?"_

I try to do my best at everything I do.

"_Here I come, so get ready!"_

I hope that my parents are happy with me wherever they are.

"_We'll name him Naruto."_

I am a boy, a monster, and above all Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

I actually started to cry from my own writing isn't that pathetic? 


	2. Hinata

I am the girl at the back of the line.

" _Whatcha doin' all the way back here?"_

I wonder if I am able to change.

"_I will never go back on my word that too is my nindo."_

I hear my father's scorn.

"_She is not even able to beat her sister whom is five years her junior."_

I see the white eyes of my family staring at me.

"_Failure."_

I want to be acknowledged for who I am.

'_Was I able to change at all even for just a moment?'_

I am the girl who is always watching.

"_I could've sworn I just saw Hinata."_

I pretend that I am able to change completely.

"_I am going to tell him today!"_

I feel the roughness of my calloused and bleeding hand.

"_Hinata! Aren't you gonna take a break?"_

I touch the softness of the spring grass.

"_Wonderful day eh Hinata-sama let youth burn brightly within you!"_

I worry that perhaps he may never return my feelings.

"_Eh, Hinata you seem a little feverish are you sure you're alright?"_

I cry from my memories of mother.

"_Oh Hinata! Your so quiet! So different compared to the other Hyuga girls but a welcome relief I must say."_

I am the girl who will change when you are away.

"_W-whoa hey who are you ahh-"_

I understand fate isn't real.

"_Neji-neesan you're wrong I can change!"_

I say many things but they always come out stuttered and garbled if only a little.

"Na-Naruto-kun I-I um… I w-wanted you to h-have th-this."

I dream about what my future may hold both the good and bad.

"_Goodbye… Naruto-kun please come home safely."_

I try desperately to change and to grow.

"_Focus your chakra and release it at contact with opponent."_

I hope that one day I will be acceptable.

"_I vow to keep my bride happy and safe for as long as I live and am able."_

I am the girl and friend who will be there, but I am also Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

This is a poem I made about Hinata. It didn't make me cry nearly as much as the last one or at all actually.

Info about stories:

Working on Title: (Name change: The name will be changed to "Blast from the Past")Update: I will have it finished by at the MOST April 27, 2007 however since I have slighly replenished my vigour for writing it may be sooner.

My computer deleted the entire chapter and when I found out my vigour in finishing the final page was just demolished. Also I am soon going to be on break and will be working on it ASAP. However the chapter will not be very long as I have much to do I will soon be a Freshman in Highschool. English 1A and Algebra 1A... why must I be a genius... I j/k no goin at me about my pride and such I am** NO** genius.

Suki the One and Only:

This one is dead... no it isn't completely but I will take it down when, "Blast from the Past is Finished", and be doing some major rewriting my character Suki is just WAY to Mary-sueish. I was a young naive girl when I made it knowing little about Naruto, ninjas, or fanficiton. Now I know to much! Little new people to the Fanficiton world beware of **lemons **and BAD **yayoi** they will scar your mind. Also I will not right either of those things (readmaybe) (write no way in hell!)


End file.
